B&B murders
by Lastasalways
Summary: Ah, they're at a B&B and they're with homicidal maniacs. Carey is a main character but a lot of the character's are there too, I don't think I made it mainly about him. Warning it's short.


Molly listened to the rainfall onto the old roof. They were in some little time, taking a break as Irene said. It was peaceful she had to admit, but it had been raining most of the week since they had been here and she was worried that the dirt road they had to take to get here might wash away. "Hey Molly, have you noticed anything weird about Carey lately?" Irene asked as she limped into the room they were sharing with Fi. She had twisted it when they first arrived.  
  
"Yeah he's been a little distant since we got here, do you think something's up?"  
  
"I don't know, he just shakes his head and mumbles nothing before he walks away. Do you think Fi or Clu might know?"  
  
"I don't know, I'll go ask Fi." Molly said getting up and going to the bus.  
  
On her way she walked past Carey and saw him quietly fingering his guitar. "Carey are you all right?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, fine." He mumbled putting his guitar down and walking off.  
  
She sighed and walked off shaking her head. She was truly getting worried about him. He was acting so somber, was he depressed about something?  
  
~(~ ____________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
Carey sat down on the bed and began fingering he guitar, he felt like crying. Why was he feeling like this? There was no reason why he should feel so depressed; his life was fine everything was fine. But he still wanted to break down in tears.  
  
He felt like he was watching a movie of his life, like he was no longer in his body. He felt so detached from the rest of them, he felt like he wasn't one of them anymore. And they all kept asking him if anything was wrong or if he was okay, how could they possibly understand what was happening to him? Nothing was wrong and he was fine, but he just didn't feel like himself anymore.   
  
The nightmares were getting worse, he didn't want to sleep anymore; they scared him. He didn't like the uncertainty he felt in those dreams. Not knowing what he was running from but knowing he had to run or he would die. And then he would stop on a cliff and look down right before he was pushed, then he woke up. He always woke up before he hit the rocks below.  
  
"Carey are you all right?" He heard Molly say.  
  
How could he tell her about the internal battle in his soul; the pain it caused and how much it made him want to cry? There was no way so he would just settle for his usual response, "yeah, fine." He mumbled and put his guitar and walked away.  
  
He wanted to tell them, he wanted to tell them that he didn't know what to do; didn't know how he felt, if everything was fine or not. But he couldn't something wouldn't let him. Something inside him refused to let him even tell Clu. He had tried but stopped before he started and said nothing's wrong nothing.  
  
~(~ ___________________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
"Yeah mom, he started to say something but stopped after like I, somethin' is up with him." Clu answered him mom's question as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"He started to talk to you?" Irene asked sitting down on the bed beside her younger son.  
  
"Yeah, but something like made him stop, and his eyes they were like really really sad. I mean I've never seen him like that mom. He's scaring me," Clu said looking down at his hands.  
  
"Me too honey, me too. If he won't tell us there's nothing we can do. So all we can do is keep asking until he gives it up and tells us what's wrong."  
  
"Hey dude, what's up?" Clu asked all of a sudden. Irene looked up and saw Carey walking into the room.  
  
"Nothing, am I interrupting something?" He mumbled starting to walk out of the bedroom.  
  
"Uh, no, honey..." Irene started but stopped when Carey just walked off. "I need to find your father Clu I'll see you later."  
  
"All right mom."  
  
~(~ ____________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
Carey twisted in his sleep. He had fallen asleep in the living room flipping through the channels. Now he was having a nightmare, it wasn't the same one he had had for the past few days it was a new one; a different one.  
  
  
He was chasing after someone, it was raining hard and he could feel the wind blowing at his face. He could see the person running she was wearing a red dress, the color of blood. There was a man chasing her, he didn't know how he knew but he knew that the man planned on killing her.  
  
He couldn't let that happen there was no way. "Carey Help, I'm over here!" He heard her yell. How had she gotten behind him?  
  
"I'm coming Adrian!" He yelled back turning around and running toward her voice.  
  
"Oh god no! He's behind you! Turn around!" She screamed. He turned around quickly ready to fight but all he saw was the club coming toward his face. There was nothing he could do he hit the ground before he could even cry out.  
  
"Carey, Carey wake up."  
  
Carey jumped up to see his mom, dad, and Molly looking down at him with worry on their faces. "Yeah?" He mumbled sitting up strait in the chair.  
  
"We need to talk, there's something that's been bothering you lately and we want to know what it is." Ned said, as he looked his son in the eyes.  
  
"Nothings wrong," He answered starting to walk off but being pushed back in the chair by Ned.  
  
"Your not going anywhere until you tell as why you have been acting so depressed."  
  
"There's nothing wrong." He mumbled trying to stand up again.  
  
"Carey you have us all worried..."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine!" He barked as he stood up and ran out of the room.  
  
"Carey! Get back here!" Ned yelled as he chased after his son.  
  
When Ned caught up with him he was standing outside in the rain his shoulders shaking. "Dad I don't know what's wrong with me, I don't feel like me anymore." He heard his son cry.  
  
"What do you mean son?" Ned asked as he walked up to his son.  
  
"Thi...it doesn't feel like I'm living this life anymore. I feel like I'm not in my body anymore."  
  
"Carey..." Ned said starting to pull his son into a hug.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Carey yelled running off into the woods.  
  
"Carey! Carey! Irene, Molly grab flashlights he ran off!" Ned yelled as he ran into the Bed and Breakfast to grab a flashlight to see a cop cuffing the owner of the Bed and Breakfast. "What's going on here?" He asked stopping beside Irene.  
  
"They're Killers, they get their quests to believe that they can't get out on the roads then they kill them one by one, Fi found out and she got locked in a closet, they were going to get Carey first." Molly explained as the cop that was cuffing the owner walked off leaving one more cop with a small notepad in his hand.  
  
"What do you mean they?" Ned asked worried.  
  
"There's two more out they're in the woods; they ran off when they saw the cop cars." The cop explained.  
  
"Carey ran off into the woods! We got to find him!" Ned said grabbing a flashlight from one of the tables. "How many have they already killed?" He asked before he ran out the door.  
  
"22 people. Sir, you can't go out there, it's too dangerous."  
  
"I don't care, my son's out there with two murderers. They could kill him!" Ned yelled before running out the door.  
  
"Irene stay with the kids, I'll go with him, don't worry we'll find Carey. Ned wait!" She yelled grabbing a flashlight and running out the door.  
  
"Aren't you going after them?" Irene asked as she limped over to the couch where Clu, Fi, and Jack were sitting.  
  
~(~ ________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
Carey ran tripping every now and then. It was raining hard and he was soaked to the bone. He didn't even know why he was running; he had told his dad what had been bothering him, hadn't he? So why was he even running away? Because he couldn't help it, just like he couldn't help yelling at his dad, it had just happened and he hadn't been able to stop himself.  
  
He stopped running and tried to catch his breath, god he was cold. Why had he worn no sleeves anyway? Oh yeah, he was stuck inside all day. Great now he was going to freeze his butt off. Time to go back, he had traveled strait so all he should have to do was turn around to get back.  
  
It was too dark out here; he was getting a little scared. "Hello Carey, it's nice to see you here."  
  
"Hey Mr. Kelly, what are you doing out here?" Carey asked trying to find out where the voice was coming from.  
  
"I should be asking you that question, but you asked first, so I'm out here because the cops have found out that I've killed 22 people."  
  
"What?!" Carey yelped surprised turning around in circles trying to figure out where Mr. Kelly was.  
  
"I didn't stutter, I've killed 22 people and your next." He heard before the branch hit the back of his head making him fall face first in the mud. Carey instantly turned around as the branch hit him in the chest making him cry out. Carey stood up quickly and tried to punch Mr. Kelly but all he hit was air. "Don't bother fighting back Carey, your my 23rd, I think I can handle you." Mr. Kelly yelled as he threw a rock at Carey hitting him in the back. Carey instantly turned around and charged at where the rock came from, he could see a dark figure running off.  
  
Carey ran the opposite way scared to death. So they had been spending the last week with a maniac serial killer. He was lost he had no Idea where he was or where he was going, all he knew was that he wanted to get as far away from Mr. Kelly as he could get as soon as he get.  
  
He was tripping all over the place; he couldn't seem to keep his feet from rots and rocks. He was pretty sure that his face and hands wouldn't look pretty in the morning. He was cold, wet, and his head, chest, and back were killing him. That guy had a good arm.  
  
"Carey! Over here honey," He heard Mrs. Smith yell at him.  
  
He saw her crimson jacket and ran toward it, not noticing Mr. Kelly behind him. "Mrs. Smith, Mr. Kelly tried to kill me he said he killed 22 other people."  
  
"I know dear." She said as she led him into a cave.  
  
"H..How do you know?"  
  
"It's real simple honey; I helped him kill those 22 people." She said turning on the flashlight.  
  
"What?" He asked as he started to back away but just bumped into Mr. Kelly.  
  
"Look around Carey, these are our victims, we killed all of them. And until you all came around no one had a clue. All of the people's stuff is in a lot two cities away. How do you think we survive? There would be no way we could keep the Bed and Breakfast going with as few customers that we get."  
  
"So... so you kill, oh god, oh god, let ...let me go, please." He started to say as he saw the bodies hanging off the walls.  
  
"This is our collection, beautiful isn't it? Aren't you glad that you will be a part of it?" Mrs. Smith asked as she grabbed a knife.  
  
"No! Let me go!" He yelled struggling against Mr. Kelly's grip.  
  
"Too bad, your going to be famous you know that, the last Victim of the Bed and Breakfast Killers. Has a good ring doesn't it?'' Mrs. Smith asked as she sharpened the knife.  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you, your death is going to be slow and painful, but I'll make sure not to harm your pretty face anymore than I have to." She said walking over to them slowly.  
  
In a last desperate hope of escape he stomped on Mr. Kelly's toe and tried to get away, but the knife hit him in his side before he even finished turning around. He felt Mr. Kelly's foot slam into his face before he was pulled up and tied up on the wall next to a rotting corpse. "That was naughty of you, now you may die sooner than I wanted." Mr. Kelly said as he finished tying the knots on Carey's hands.  
  
"No!" He yelled kicking. He would not let them near them. They would have to kill him with those stupid knifes.  
  
"Yes," Mr. Kelly yelled slamming a fist into his stomach and then quickly tying his feet to the cave wall. "See, it's no use fighting back. We're going to kill you so you might as well accept it."  
  
"Let me go! You freaking Maniac, let me go you freak!" He started yelling struggling with his bonds.  
  
"Shut the hell up you loud mouth!" Mr. Kelly yelled back at him slamming his fist into Carey's jaw.  
  
"Make me you freak!" He yelled feeling the blood fill in his mouth.  
  
"I will make you! I can make your death long and painful!" Mr. Kelly yelled back.  
  
"Henry, don't worry about it there's no one else out here."  
  
"I got a headache Adrian"  
  
"Well go stand guard."  
  
"How 'bout I just gag him?"  
  
"But I want to here him beg us not to kill him." She whined as she ran the blade against Carey's chest, cutting the cloth.  
  
"I won't beg you." He mumbled looking at the blood come from the cut on his chest.  
  
"You will by the time we're done with you." Mr. Kelly yelled grabbing a brick and slamming it against his head.  
  
~(~ ___________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
Ned followed the footprints until they started to retrace them self. "Looks like he got lost right about here, see how he's turning around." The cop said then looked at the two different pairs of footprints. "Someone else was here with him. He must of been attacked and then didn't know which way was back he headed off that way."  
  
"I told you he would be in trouble." Ned said to the cop as they kept their flashlights on the ground following the footprints.  
  
"He was running. Here, look at how far the footprints are apart. The guys following him now."  
  
~(~ _______________________________________________________________________ ~)~  
  
Carey opened his eyes to Mr. Kelly's ugly face. "Great, the last thing I'm going to see is your two ugly faces." He mumbled glaring at them.  
  
"Took you long enough to wake up, you know I didn't hit you that hard with the brick." Mr. Kelly said grabbing a stick. "I want to beat you to death and Adrian wants to stab you to death. We can't decide which one to do so we were waiting for you to wake up so you could make the choice."  
  
"Any other choices?"  
  
"Nope only those two" Adrian said sharpening her knife more.  
  
"There's always a third."  
  
"Not this time."  
  
"I'd prefer neither, but since you insist... YOU'RE BOTH FUCKING MANIACS!" He screamed at the top of lungs. "LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF THESE DAMN ROPES! LET ME OUT!" He finally stopped yelling when another fist hit his face making his world spin.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Henry yelled as he grabbed a huge rock and started to slam it down onto Carey's head.  
  
"FREEZE your all under arrest for the murder of 22 people and the attempted murder of Carey Bell." The cop yelled aiming his gun at Henry.  
  
"Took you long enough THESE MANIACS wanted me to decide how I died." Carey yelled the Maniac part in Henry's face.  
  
"Carey, are you all right?" Ned asked running up to him and starting to untie his feet.  
  
"Yeah, dad, I'm fine. I'm only tied up next to a dead guy, with a skull fracture and a hole in my gut. Otherwise I couldn't better." Carey said sarcastically as Ned undid his hands.  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
